


Red from his Neck, Red as it Drips

by athirstygoil



Series: No Harm, No Foul [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bloodletting, Gore, M/M, Mortal Wounds, St. Andrew's Cross, bridal costume, dubcon, neck injuries, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athirstygoil/pseuds/athirstygoil
Summary: Red is strapped to a St. Andrew's Cross.Sans (or Alt as we have come to know him,) is beyond help.





	Red from his Neck, Red as it Drips

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally from Kinktober 2017, using the prompts Blood/Gore and Costume.
> 
> Mind the tags please, this is not a very happy or healthy relationship.

He was absolutely beautiful. Sans gazed appreciatively at his handiwork, gently fixing a fallen flower. Sighing happily, Sans fingered the chain of lace that trailed from the ornate headdress atop his lover’s brow. A phalange ghosted toward the hem of his skirt, twitching to lift it. Or, in this case, lower it. But oh Sans didn’t want to spoil the moment, the magic of this very scene-- If only he had a camera, then he could capture the beauty and grace that was his most precious. 

Red was the most radiant when he was bathed in blood. 

Preferably his own. 

If he had a lip Sans would definitely bite it. _Oh_ Red. _Red, **red** Red._ There was no other way Sans could make that same red flush through his skull than this. He had to admit, it took lots of trial and error, many a Reset to finally find the _right_ method. 

But perfection only came to the most persistent, and Sans in his right mind was no such thing.

At least he wouldn’t say so himself.

His lover’s empty sockets stared as marrow flowed freely down the deep cut to his cervical vertebrae. It made it look like Red was crying tears darker than normal, if it didn’t fill his skull first.

Sans stroked at the jagged way the bone stiffly protruded, and kissed at the flowing red chastely.

“now i'll know what it’s like,” he hummed delightedly, tasting the marrow on his teeth, “when you’re the blushing bride.”

He didn’t immediately pass out this time, if the weak gurgle coming from his parted jaw meant anything.

But Sans needn’t worry.

He could always just Reset again.


End file.
